We will never be
by pinkrander
Summary: Every now and then Masaomi comes along to Shizuo's apartment... But why?
1. Chapter 1

Quiet

As usual.

There was nothing special about his house, at least not to Shizuo. Single bedroom and bathroom, as were most of the other apartments in his building. There was no television set, the news only managed to incite his anger, and it took throwing out three good screens before he realized that it was useless. So instead there was an empty space where the tv used to be, the sofa facing the empty wall. Connected to the living room was the kitchen, a small thing really. A stove, good for basic cooking, a refrigerator, and a wooden square table was all that made up the cooking area. He sat on one of the two chairs available, the other one was usually where his brother, Kasuka, sat whenever he came to visit. But his brother was away for yet another shooting. Not like he actually expected his younger brother to come visit often but…

He shook his head, blonde hair fluttering from left to right, before turning back to stare at the instant cup of ramen he had been waiting on. Three minutes. That was how long it had taken him to space out and describe his own apartment to himself. With a scoff, he pulled the ramen closer to him, chopsticks ready.

Before he could start on his dinner, the door bell rang. He looked up, irritated, glanced back down to his ramen, and finally pushed himself off the table, a scowl on his lips. The doorbell rang again. And again. And again. _And again_.

"STOP IT." He growled loudly. Whoever the fuck it was, he wasn't at all happy about this sudden visitor. He wore his home clothes, a shirt and shorts, having changed right after coming home from work. He didn't really care if anyone were to

He gripped on the door knob, willing himself to calm down. He didn't need to pay for repairs for the door, _again_. He let out a shaky breath, turning the knob and opening the door.

A smaller blonde quickly darted into the room, as if afraid that Shizuo would suddenly close the door on him. Now inside, the shorter boy turned around, smiling at the scowling man. "What took you so long, Shizuo-kun?" He asked rhetorically, to which he got a growl as a reply as Shizuo stomped back to his chair, grumpily bringing the noodles to his lips as he scarfed down the food.

Kida shrugged, before letting himself fall onto the cushion with _flump_. He was still dressed in his school uniform, having come right to Shizuo's apartment after parting from Mikado. "So today I hit on another three girls." He started, not even caring if the older faux blonde was listening or not. 'Get this, one of them actually _giggled_ at one of my pick-up lines, I probably have a chance with her, don't you think?" Silence, except for the sound of grinding teeth. "But what can I say, if I'm actually irresistible then I shouldn't be ashamed of it, right? After all, it's a gift, so I should use it whene-" He was cut short from surprise as Shizuo, hovering above the sofa, covered both his nose and mouth with a hand, an unamused expression on his face.

"We agreed on the terms of this, and you're only here because I _let_ you be here. So if you don't want to be thrown out the window, four storeys up, you better shut up."

With that Shizuo withdrew his hand and turned around, disposing the ramen while Kida gasped from breath. "That's so mean of you, Shizuo-kun, are you saying you don't like my voice?"

"No, I'm saying you shouldn't talk about stupid things with me."

Kida grinned, sitting up, watching as the other disappeared into bathroom, where the sound of running water could be heard. Quickly, he took his school jacket, discarding it where the television normally would be. He should have guessed that Shizuo wouldn't be interested about his day, not like the other had been interested during the past five or six times he had tried to make conversation. He was given the same answers. To shut up.

Shizuo came out of the bathroom, eyes regarding Kida as if he was something that still confused him. "So how do you want it tonight?" Asked the tall man, nonchalant, almost bored, but Kida knew better.

"However you want."


	2. Chapter 2

And with that, Shizuo was suddenly all over him.

Their lips met in a rough kiss, tongues clashing as Masaomi squirmed underneath the older blonde. Shizuo's tongue pushing and massaging Masaomi's, who responded enthusiastically to the attention. His hands roamed the younger boy's chest, finding a nipple and pinching it, while massaging the other almost apologetically. Masaomi gasped into the kiss, momentarily shocked by the sudden pain, while he felt the other blonde's hands touch lightly over his clothed body. At that Shizuo growled, abandoning the boy's lips in favor of his neck, kissing hungrily on his favorite spot. "Shizuo-san." The boy tilted the neck upward, another gasp, as the older blonde grazed his skin with teeth, biting hard, and then suckling on the spot, eliciting a moan from the boy. He pulled himself away from the neck, stripping the high school student of his shirt as he threw it carelessly on the ground. Moving down to the boy's nipple, he licked the tip as he pinched the other, rubbing it between his fingers as he listened to the boy whimper from his ministration.

"Sensitive tonight, Masaomi?"

The boy shuddered, looking at Shizuo's lust filled eyes, that mischievous grin that only seemed to come out when he was aroused. And knowing full well that he was able to get such a reaction from the best of Ikebukuro made his cock twitch in excitement. He thrusted up at Shizuo's crotch, getting a half-growl half-groan from the man, reminding him of his own growing problem. The debt collector unbuckled the boy's pants, pulling away the clothing, leaving only a pair of boxers to cover the other's privates. Slowly, to Masaomi's unamusement, Shizuo pulled down the last article of clothing to reveal an erect penis, dripping of pre-cum and simply screaming for attention. Grinning to himself, Shizuo licked his lips, blowing out a hot breath on the dick's head teasingly and then taking it into with his mouth. Masaomi gripped onto the sofa tightly, hair pulling actually a breach on their terms, and held on for dear life as, before he could even get used to having that hot mouth around his cock, the older blonde sucked harshly, his tongue playing with the slit. He began to bob up and down on the boy's cock, taking him all in, as his hand massaged his balls. His tongue applied pressure on the underside of the cock, the head grazing over the roof of his mouth, moaning as he tasted the other's salty pre cum. The boy couldn't take any more of it, and thrusted into the blonde's mouth. A growl came, which sent shudders up Masaomi's spine, and the man grazed his teeth on the boy's sensitive cock, making him hold his breath from the sudden pain. "Sh-Shizuo-san" He gasped, preventing himself from pushing more of himself into the blonde's mouth else suffer more punishment. Shizuo pulled back again, a trail of saliva momentarily visible from his lips to the boy's cock.

Knowingly, he dug through Masaomi's pants pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He examined it for a moment, giving the boy a long heated look, coating his fingers in the substance, and then pushing his middle finger into the tight ring of muscles, sliding it in with ease because of the lube. Without waiting for the younger blonde to adjust, he quickly began to thrust in and out of the hole, quickly adding another finger as he continued with his steady rhythm. He watched as the other squeezed his eyes shut, mouth open in a silent plea, as the older blonde licked his lips to the sight. This was his night, right? So he could do whatever it was he pleased, right?

But taking the boy rough and unprepped didn't bode well with Shizuo, not when Masaomi was already giving himself so willingly to him, strange as that sounded, was enough really. Though he wasn't going to forget that the other had asked for him to 'not hold back' once. He didn't want to make the kid cry again, no matter what kind of bullshit excuse Masaomi managed to make.

A long irritated moan cut off his thoughts. For it being his night, Masaomi sure was being demanding. Removing his fingers from the other ass, he poured what remained of the lube on his hand and rubbed it over his cock, letting out a breath as the gel felt cold against his hot flesh. Another impatient moan and he raised a brow at the grumbling boy. "What?" asked Shizuo, helping himself to a view of Masaomi's body, simultaneously stroking himself to make sure the lube covered him completely. "You're being slow on purpose." Muttered the boy.

"I thought I could do I wanted."

"Well do that faster."

"You want it faster?"

"Yes."

Not even a blush for that one. Well fuck, he would've liked it if he would act just a little bit embarrassed. But no, he was given that stubborn little look. He smiled nonetheless, dropping the bottle of lube to the floor as he positioned himself at the boy's entrance, pushing in slowly, watching the boy's face intently. The victorious grin on Masaomi's face slowly molded into one of gratification, that something was _finally_ going to happen here. Eyes squeezed shut, he let out a breath, telling himself to relax as he felt Shizuo pushing himself into him. He felt Shizuo stop, the man now fully inside him, forcing him open. It was a pleasant burn, riddled with pain but pleasure nonetheless. Without waiting anymore, Shizuo started thrusting into him, slowly at first, to his dismay, but the older blonde was soon picking up his pace, causing the boy to moan and grip onto the couch. This was the part he liked about the other, no matter how slow they started, no matter how much Shizuo decided to tease him in the beginning, no matter how much Shizuo denied it, he simply couldn't hold himself back once he sucked into that place of his wherein nothing else mattered but taking what he could from him. The feeling of being needed, to be wanted was gratifying to Masaomi, and it didn't take long until their moans and grunts escalated and they came fiercely on the couch, Shizuo still pounding into his ass as he rode the aftershock of his orgasm, and Masaomi thrusting back to give what the man wanted.

Adding comments now, yay.

So, uh, hello, this is actually my first fic, first smut fic to be exact. Started this November 2011… So it's been a while. Not exactly sure how long I plan this to be… Though long enough to cover the duration of the anime. As of now the timeline is a bit vague, but I'll be clearing that up soon enough.

Do give reviews, I would love to know what peaks people's interests and what doesn't.

Til next time. o/


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo carefully picked himself off of the boy, pulling out of the other's ass as he fumbled for the shower, leaving Masaomi with the mess on the couch, along with the mess on himself. Masaomi huffed, shifting on the couch, feeling the other's sticky liquids slowly drip out of him. A good little reminder of what had happened just moments ago, the bite mark that would last for a week were another.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Came Shizuo's voice from the bathroom.

The smaller blonde grinned. "Yeah, I'm coming." He called, inwardly laughing at the double meaning.

He slid off the couch and entered the bathroom in all his glory, Shizuo already in the shower, water pouring down from the showerhead onto his body, washing away what sweat and smells had been there just minutes ago. He slipped in with the man, hiding a little smile as Shizuo automatically placed soapy hands on his shoulder, rubbing soothingly on his skin, leaning forward to kiss at the marks he had made. There would be no second round tonight, Masaomi could tell as they got themselves clean and got into fresh clothes. Was it bad that he already spare sets of clothing mixed in in Shizuo's closet? Maybe. He preferred not to think about it much, after all, Shizuo didn't even question it, so why should he?

"Staying over?"

"Nah, I've got school tomorrow, if I'm marked late any more, they might actually kick me out."

Shizuo grunted in understanding, letting the towel he used to dry himself hang around his shoulder as he moved out, brows knit in displeasure. "Are you sure you can't stay? You know you could always set some kind of alarm."

"And risk your wrath in the morning?"

"…"

"I'm joking, Shizuo-kun."

"Sure, I'll hold in my _wrath_." Chuckled the older blonde.

"Mhmm, just make sure you don't hug me too tightly so I can slip out, okay?"

"Does that mean you're staying?"

Masaomi shrugged, feigning a look of indifference. "If you want me here so badly…"

"Yeah, I do. I sleep better with you around anyway."

And there it was again. The blatant disregard for at least a little bit of modesty in their weird relationship. Masaomi sighed, keeping the blush that crept to his cheeks at minimum unless he wanted a round of question at the expense of his pride for the night. He was thankful that he was still inside the bathroom, patting himself dry, or else Shizuo just might have noticed the change of color on his face. The boy stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his body as he shuffled around the house, making his way into the bedroom where Shizuo already was. Of course, it was also where the cabinet was, where his clothes were.

Shizuo was already on the bed, half his body covered in the warm sheet, while the other half was in a seating position, white cotton shirt and blue boxers were all that kept him from being naked. He watched with impassive eyes as the other tried to put on clothing, at the same time keep the towel from slipping. Several times he heard the boy utter a little groan of difficulty at the task, which only caused him to grin a little bit at the attempt, but tried to remain quiet all the same. He didn't need to tease the boy when he already knew what he was doing wasn't working out too well for himself. It didn't take long until Masaomi finally did get some clothing on himself. With dark shorts that reached his knees and a well-fitting white shirt, he crawled in between the covers, settling himself on the left side of bed, automatically latching his arms onto a pillow and resting his cheek on it, back turned to Shizuo.

The older blonde, after a brief moment of deliberation, placed his arm over Masaomi, his forehead just on the boy's neck, the smell of his own toiletries on him. He couldn't say he disliked it, though he was far from accepting to it, he simply let it be. He felt Masaomi twitch the slightest when he pulled him a fraction closer, resettling his hand on the pillow that the other was hugging so tightly. Shizuo was making himself comfortable, unconsciously moving a little bit towards the warm heat right next to him. He could hear a little whine coming from him, and chuckled at that. "Yeah, yeah, I won't hug so tightly." He said, relaxing himself so that his arm was only lazily draped over the boy.

"Don't destroy my phone this time when it goes off. My parents might start thinking I'm 'irresponsible' if I keep 'losing' my phone."

Ahh, so many air quotes. Shizuo had to smile at that. He had destroyed about, and he had to actually try and remember, maybe three phones in the past. The first one had gotten Masaomi so surprised that he had actually cuddled the smashed bits of the device while Shizuo was still trying to rouse himself from sleep. For the second phone, the highschool student had fallen to the ground, only to go into a (rehearsed) drama about how loyal the phone had been and the number of contacts of girls he had worked so hard on getting (for maybe a week) were lost. The third, Masaomi just sighed, while Shizuo tried to apologize and then grumbled about how a short audio track of, what sounded like, a porn video was not something he wanted to wake up to anyway.

"I'll try." Was all he said, smile still on his lips as he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

And Masaomi made sure to put his cell phone right next to him, rather than the only table in the room which was right next to Shizuo's side. Seriously, it was getting harder and harder to explain his 'clumsiness'.

* * *

><p>Aaaaand, Chapter 3. Lol. Sorry for taking so long, and the weird way the previous chapter kinda melded in with my comments, I didn't even notice that the line break in Word didn't work. And thanks for those reviews. :)<p>

This chapter is pretty much just a little bit of fluff? I guess that's the right word for it. More stuff (and sex) in chapters to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Masaomi POV**

_Trapped. _

_A solid cement block my path, the only thing missing would be the painted sign of 'DEAD END' for this to look like some kind of cartoon. Ah, I knew I should have to turned right on the last corner, but how could I have known that they had already blocked the way leading to the outer streets. The walls already look like they're closing in on me, making it easier for Shizuo of all people to catch me. It's bad enough that I ran away when he called out my name, he'll probably think that I'm guilt or something. _

_Should I try and explain that it wasn't me that had gotten him shot? _

_Would he even believe me? _

_Not with how I bolted like that. Maybe I should try and ask for mercy? I hear he's not such a bad guy, just a bad temper so if I-_

_My thoughts cut off after that as a tall figure shows himself from the very way I came, panting as he closes in on me, a disgruntled look on his face as if the very action of chasing me should not have been part of his day. Well, sorry, at least if I'm going to die, I want to have a chance of escaping it. Sad to say I failed, if the body in front of me, maybe just a meter away, has anything to say about it. I take a step backwards, hitting the wall that I know is there. I try to show a look of indifference, but all I manage is a face that shows as if I had a bad lunch and body disagrees with it. Shizuo frowns, eyes narrowing behind tinted glasses, as if trying to decipher what to do now that he has caught his prey. As much as I don't like that word, I think it fits the best but then that might just be my bad humor with a bad situation. _

_He opens his mouth, and then closes it again, if he isn't sure how he should word his sentence. It occurs to me that it's been some time since he has me trapped, and he doesn't have any of his usual weapons (Like, vending machines that can break all my bones or sign posts that can pierce my intestines and then sprawl them out like noodles. Ugh, my humor) but there are still plenty of other things he can kill me with, that trashcan for instance, or maybe he can lift the entire building and then squish me under it, at least that would be quick painless death. _

_"Why did you run?" _

_I blink at that. Seriously, why am I still alive? I can't just say 'Because you're going to kill me.' either, he might take it to offense and just end my life even faster. I at least want to give Saki a call, tell her I won't be back so soon and to not wait up for lunch. I'm sure Izaya will tell her, very happily, about my death in gross detail, and even show her my body all squished from underneath the building after a week or so. I can only hope he does wait a week, I don't want to ruin her lunch after all. All this time, I'm worried about Saki, and not about the now-impatient Shizuo in front of me, who is silently glaring at me for taking so long. I think I'm getting a little bit braver now that I'm pretty sure my death is imminent. _

_"I ran because you chased me."_

_"I chased you because you ran."_

_He counters immediately, impatience obviously in his voice in reply to my answer. I grin sheepishly, caught out on what flimsy excuse I had thought off. Should I try and bluff my way out of this? It doesn't seem lying is working though, so I'm not entirely sure of that choice. He growls, places a hand just to the left of my head and leans in in a menacing manner, still glaring. I sigh at the action, staring instead at my feet as I wishfully think to make myself small enough to slip away. Not a chance, this is reality after all. _

_"Alright, because I thought you'd kill me once you've caught me."_

_He gives a kind of pained looked, mixed in with annoyance and contemplation. He sighs and shakes his head. _

_"Celty explained that to me. I know you didn't order those guys to shoot me. "_

_The headless rider? Then why the fuck did you chase me? I look at him, dumbfounded by his words. If he knew all that then why did he call him out, and then follow him around this side of Ikebukuro? I want to ask that but he cut me off. _

_"I wanted to tell you to take care of yourself, because I'm pretty sure it was that bastard flea that set you up. He's behind most of this kind of bullshit after all, so if he wanted me to think that you gave the order, he was hoping I'd kill you for it."_

_He growls at the thought of 'bastard flea', aka Izaya, aka MY BOSS. I can't blame him, as far as I know Izaya would never let Shizuo the peace he wanted so bad, always coming around to rattle the cage before laughing his head off and prancing away to spin in his chair or something. I especially don't sympathize with bastard who try and set me up. And even sure that Izaya has some kind of excuse, one that would only make sense to him, if I ever try and ask about it. Which is why I'll never ask. But there's still the problem of a pissed Shizuo in front of me._

_"So... You chased me to warn me about Izaya?" I ask cautiously. Hey, I'm pretty sure that him and Izaya are enemies okay, but I've hear a lot of rumors about how Izaya's very name sends this guy in a frenzy, so I'm nervous about talking to him about Izaya. You would too if you've seen this guy punch someone out of their clothes. _

_"Yeah, can't let that flea ruin anyone else's lives." _

_"Uhm, thank you?" _

_An eerie neighing sound catches Shizuo's attention, and he turns around as if I wasn't here. I'm still not sure about this. All of a sudden I get to live after all? I guess me and Saki are going to have that lunch date then. _

_The black rider shows up, squeezing her way into the small alley, and dismounts from her motorcycle, tapping lightly on her PDA. She shows the screen to Shizuo, and I have to lean to sneak a peak at the screen. _

_[So you didn't kill him after all. I'm relieved.]_

_Shizuo scoffs and walks past her, taking out a cigarette. _

_"I'm going back to Tom now." He announces, and just leaves from where he came, giving Celty's motorcycle a curious pat before moving along. _

_I think it's only now that I finally feel relieved, and slump on the wall, but I'm well-aware that Celty is still in front of me, looking at me, or at least I assume she's looking at me because her helmet is facing me, contemplating what to type before finally doing it. She shows me the screen after a while. _

_[I'm sorry that Shizuo chased you all the way here, please excuse him, I think he was just trying to do something good for once that he ended up getting excited over it. If you need to get somewhere I can offer you a ride on my bike.]_

_So when Shizuo's excited he starts chasing after people? No wonder Erika has weird theories about Shizuo and Izaya. _

_I shake my head at the offer, grinning. "My girlfriend would get jealous if she saw me with you." In truth I'm more worried about her reporting it to Izaya, then maybe he'd demand me to recount the story. Even though I work for him, I don't take any pleasantries in giving him what he wants easily. I only tell him what I have to, usually he's satisfied with it. _

_Celty nods, waves a hand in goodbye, gets on her motorcycle again and ride away, the loud sound of a fire alarm drowning out my thoughts..._

Masaomi slowly woke from the dream, blinking away sleep as the fire alarm continues to go off. Some part of him jumps to wake up and get the hell out of the burning building, the other that clearly hasn't woken up yet is sleepily reminding him that the alarm on his phone now is the very same fire alarm that's screaming at him. Plus, he isn't even sure if Shizuo's apartment _has_ a fire alarm at all_. _He managed to flop like a fish, fumble around for his phone, and then try to make sense of the bright screen that is his cellphone.

_6:00AM_

_[STOP] [SNOOZE] _

He quickly chose the snooze button, and then fell back onto the pillow, hugging it sleepily as his consciousness wavered into half-sleep. All too soon the fire alarm sounded again, and he's forced to face the blinding screen.

_6:05AM_

_[STOP] [SNOOZE] _

**[SNOOZE]**

ALARM!

_6:10AM_

_[STOP] [SNOOZE] _

**[SNOOZE]**

ALARM!

_6:15AM_

_[STOP] [SNOOZE] _

**[SNOOZE]**

ALARM!

_6:20AM_

_[STOP] [SNOOZE] _

**[SNOOZE]**

ALARM!

_6:25AM_

_[STOP] [SNOOZE] _

"FUCKING TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" Shizuo yelled, chucking a pillow at Masaomi, who wasn't quick enough to shield himself. The student jumped and groaned, turning to his side to roll away from the attacker, and clicked the [STOP] option now that he's very much awake. He's sure that the rest of the building is awake now that Shizuo did that, then again what did he care about the other people? Shizuo re-covers himself in the blanket, a pillow covered the side of his face, fist clenched in it, to drown out whatever other sounds were to come.

Masaomi walked away from the bedroom, clicking his tongue at being yelled at so early in the morning, and got ready for school. He stumbled into the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water and brushed his teeth. Despite the uniform, he could still wear the white hoodie he favored so much instead of the official dress shirt and that went on first. Next came the pants and then the jacket. As he buttoned up the jacket and checked himself on the mirror, he couldn't help but vaguely recall his dream. He couldn't remember everything that had happened, but he was pretty sure that it had been a relapse of his first actual 'conversation' with Shizuo, or something close to it.

He quietly walked back into the bedroom and grinned at the sleeping Shizuo.

"Shizuo-kun, I'm leaving."

He didn't get an answer but then again he hadn't been expecting one.

With that he got his shoes and left the apartment, not even locking the door as he ran down the stairs.

He didn't need to. No one was dumb enough to seek out Shizuo.

Not unless they wanted die.

* * *

><p>Yep, fourth chapter. Just laying down a bit of foundation.<p>

So I have a little problem now. I used a first person POV for the dream thing, and I kinda enjoyed it. And then when I went back to real-time, I had to redo a number of sentences to be in the correct tense.

Question for the readers:

**Do you prefer first person or third person POV?**

This will affect future chapters of course.

Now that I've kinda figured out this whole review thing, I'll actually start replying to the reviews via PM. Except for guests. D: But if you give a meaningful review, there's always a special mention technique. Thank you for the reviews so far, at least now I know my writing is understandable at least.

Until the next chapter. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly, I don't have an excuse for how long this took. I told myself in October that I would post up another chapter. Which turned into December, which turned into January, and then, ohai, it's February. I don't know how to apologize any further other than giving up some smut so... Enjoy.

Happy Valentines, yo.

* * *

><p>Shizuo eventually had to move out of bed, feeling the usual lethargy of the morning as he grumbled and made his way into the bathroom for his morning routine. Which admittedly was just a shower and a quick brush of teeth before he deemed himself clean enough for the day. He put on his self-proclaimed uniform, tying the bow tie with practice movements, grabbed his sunglasses from where he last threw them (the kitchen counter), and proceeded to leave his home to meet up with Tom. The journey over was uneventful as usual, as he took his time getting to their meeting place, an idle pace considering he had left his home rather early. His thoughts drifted from other, mundane things like '<em>Do I still have milk in the fridge?<em>' to '_Damn, this is my last cigarette._' from '_I wonder how Kasuka's new movie is coming along..._' '_What the fuck has that flea been up to, it's been too quiet._' Really, just the usual things to rile him up in the morning, jump start his brain into the task that was beating people up. Eventually they did veer towards the boy he had spent the night with. Masaomi-kun. _Strange kid._ He had to think, not that being strange should be something _he_ of all people should be concerned about. The first time they met had some chasing, and to be fair, Shizuo couldn't remember half the things he had said to the kid he cornered in the alley anyway. It was only later on that he noticed that the boy seemed to hang around Kadota and his gang a lot. They talked and laughed, which Shizuo observed during his break. No, he wasn't stalking. Just that, his break would usually have Kadota in it anyway, which would bring along Erika and Walker, who'd talk about things that he didn't understand but nod or grumble to anyway, and the occasional blonde haired kid.

And the day that Masaomi announced he wanted to have sex with him was the day he choked on his cigarette, and Erika made some kind of noise that sounded like a cross between a squeal and a moan. How she managed something like that, Shizuo wasn't sure, but at the time he had spent most of his brain power staring at the boy, wondering if he even understood what he had just said. He mirrored this into a question, thrown in a swear word just to show how much he thought about Masaomi's bravado. But the boy held true, and demanded sex. Fucking _demanded_ it. At this point, he was sure that the sounds that Erika was making were other-wordly, and certain that good partner of the faces she was making were sounds that could only be heard by dogs. He had grunted, and gave the boy his address. Hey, who was he turn down a lover for the night? It wasn't as though he was a stranger to that, as it seemed that he was some kind of prize. To be able to bed the _monster of Ikebukuro_ seemed like some kind of bragging right, and he'd had enough experience with both men and women mostly because of this. So why should this be any different?

Masaomi really did come to his home that night, dressed in his day clothes, a look of strange determination as he entered Shizuo's apartment, looking around at whatever was around. Not that there was much, as the boy soon leaned over the counter.

There was a moment of hesitation from both of them. Maybe it was some sort of embarrassment but they stared at each other for a while, until Shizuo made the first move. There wasn't much to talk about, and so they didn't, preferring to let their needs and actions do the talking. Their bodies met in messy thrusts, Shizuo taking the lead as he gave Masaomi a similarly messy kiss, tongue clashing as they swallowed each other's moans. They grew hot underneath their clothes, and it was Masaomi's curious fingers that sneaked their way underneath Shizuo's shirt, moving over hard muscles, curling around him to pull him closer, before groaning as their clothed erections were pinned together because of the action. Their clothes were stripped off one another, and Shizuo managed to bring them over to the bed without much incident, Masaomi helping along as he wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist, peppering kisses on the older blonde's neck, licking and nipping at his collar bone. Shizuo carefully placed Masaomi on the bed, nestling himself between the boy's legs, their cocks flushed against each other as Shizuo thrusted lazily for friction, lust-filled eyes watching Masaomi carefully, noting the deep flush on his face, perky nipples, all the way to his leaking erection. Well, at least he could say he was good at keeping his partner aroused. He reached over to his bedside, a bottle of lotion on standby, and brought it closer to them. He noticed the look of apprehension on Masaomi's face, and had said rather lightly. "Ever done this before?"

He hadn't been sure if anyone could turn _that _red but Masaomi managed.

"No." Was the reply, and that was enough for talking as Shizuo pressed in a lotion-covered finger, slow but steady. He pressed in another after a few thrusts, Masaomi squirming from the intrusion, and then all of a sudden choked on his own spit as his body jolted from the sudden pleasure that came from Shizuo's fingers. The man smirked, pressed against the boy's prostate again, and was given the same reaction, but at the same time Masaomi thrust back into those fingers, subconsciously seeking out the pleasure. A third finger was added as Shizuo stroked the boy's dick. Masaomi brought a hand to his mouth and bit down on his palm to prevent the moans from pouring out of his mouth. "Just fuck me." He had said breathlessly, staring up Shizuo, eyes blown wide from the lust.

Shizuo relented, pulled out his fingers with a _squelch _and positioned himself. He started out slow, watching as he cock sank inch-by-inch into the tight hole. Masaomi could feel the burn and pain as he was stretched further, and he held back a whimper as Shizuo gave a savage thrust, a growl escaping the older man's lips as he held onto the boy's hips, sinking in deeper. Masaomi wasn't quite sure when it was tears started to pour from his eyes, but by the time he noticed them, Shizuo was kissing them away, tender and soft, as compared the hard rod of flesh that was currently seated inside of him, throbbing for attention. He pulled Shizuo in for a kiss, tongue entangling as he decided to move his hips experimentally. Which was a bad idea considering the moan he couldn't hold back, and Shizuo apparently in the same place as the older man's hips stuttered. Together, they worked to their climax, Shizuo managing a pace they could both move to, stroking the boy's erection in varying speeds, and Masaomi thrusting back on the other's cock, groaning with every hit to his prostate. They came together, each other uttering a drawn out moan, until they slumped on the dirty sheets and called it a night.

What Shizuo had thought would be a one-night stand became a regular thing. At first it was once a week, but nowadays Masaomi was at his place whenever he felt like it. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, were Shizuo's thoughts, three months of whatever it was they were doing didn't look too shabby in hind-sight. And it was nice to know that there was at least one more human being who wouldn't cringe of the sight of him, for that he was thankful.

He waved a hand in greeting as he spotted Tom by their usual meeting spot, already with him was Vorona, his kouhai, who looked as ready as ever to tackle another day of beating people up. Another drawl day of hunting stubborn people down. At least he didn't have an erection at the moment, embarrassing as it would be, and he was thankful for that too.


	6. Chapter 6

**4k words, not including this comment. You happy?**

**Please do tell me what you think, reviews always appreciated. Especially long ones. :)**

* * *

><p>The morning went on without a hitch, or at least Shizuo doesn't have to dangle someone over a five-storey building so that they would be more <em>cooperative <em>for the day. Surprisingly, it only takes a scowl from Shizuo, a little bit of fist shaking, and Vorona listing off different torture methods should their 'target' decide to me anymore difficult to handle than they ought to be, to get the morning's work done. With three people out of the five they had to rattle into opening their wallets, they head for a café to take their usual break. Tom reckons it's one of those special days, when he doesn't haven't to worry about collecting money from corpses, as they head towards a nearby eatery for their lunches, and his two co-workers fell behind him at the prospect of food. They settled down in the small café, a familiar waitress quickly coming to take their order.

"Anything special for you guys today?" She said with the usual cheerfulness, holding up a piece of paper and a pen to take their orders.

"I think we'll take the usual, Himiko-san." Said Tom, more than used to ordering, but he gave the two a look as he normally did. The two blondes nod in agreement, much like two puppies too entranced by the thought of food to argue.

"So that's a large strawberry milkshake. a slice of red velvet and a slice of chocolate fudge?" Himiko supplied, already scribbling down on her paper.

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll be right back with your orders."

With that, she left the trio to their own company. Which isn't much to be expected as the two bodyguards seem all too fond of keeping quiet and speaking only when spoken to. Tom busied himself with rechecking the two addresses they still had to go to. With how dangerous some of the men were, it wasn't a surprise to see that they lived in the 'bad side' of Ikebukuro, where crime was higher and disappearance weren't even batted an eye at. Not that he was worried, certain that his two bodyguards were more than capable of protecting themselves and him no matter the situation. But still…

Himiko returned with their orders, placing down a large glass of pink shake for Shizuo, a slice of red velvet for Vorona, and a chocolatey slice of fudge for Tom, saying a well-worn. "Enjoy" as she rushes back over to the counter.

Shizuo leaned forward, taking the straw in his mouth to enjoy his drink. The rush of cold sweetness was welcomed, and he closed his eyes to savor the taste of it, until a shrill ringing sounded out. He grunted, pulled out his phone, and a big and bold 'ONE NEW MESSAGE' on his screen.

[ _**Can I cum over later? ;)**_ ]

Fucking Masaomi.

[ _**Do you really have to ask like that? And yeah, you know you're always welcome.**_ ]

He sent the message, pocketed the phone and made to drink his strawberry milkshake. Until, not even a _one minute _after he replied, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, not to mention the shrill beep that came with it. Whipping out his cellphone, he glared at the screen.

[ _**Yes, I actually do. It's part of the package. I'll cum around 8, and remember it's my night tonight. **_]

He wasn't even going to _grace_ that with a reply, quickly pocketing the phone, and resumed with his milkshake. He raised a brow at Vorona, who looked at him questioningly.

"Did your electronic device offend you, sempai?"

"Ah, no, it was a text from-" Kida? Some kid? A fuck buddy? "a stupid friend." He finished with only a short moment of hesitation. He saw a fleeting look on Vorona, as if she wanted to question further, but thankfully Tom interjected. "Oh that's nice, you should really start taking some of your day offs, they've been racking up you know, spend some time with your friends too." Shizuo shrugged nonchalantly, focusing on his milkshake a bit more. Considering he had so few friends, and his previous days off were either spent with his brother or alone, taking day offs were more of a bother than an actual vacation. He liked to be kept busy, and sitting idle at home didn't sound too appealing.

The rest of the day goes on without much incident. They manage to talk, or at least Tom does the talking, one of them into paying half of what he owed, with the promise of the second half in a couple of days. In Shizuo's opinion, they would wrung the man dry, were it not for a small child who had run out from inside the house, clinging to the leg of her 'daddy'. They left with only a small warning of what could happen if he didn't hold up his end of the bargain. And then apparently the other punks wasn't even home, but they left a very _pleasant_ message for him when he did come back, along with a broken door to fix. A reminder and a threat.

Shizuo made it home a few minutes before six, and he immediately goes to the microwave to heat up a meal. He dug into his meal in utter silence, chewing down the dry beef and rice. Someday, he swore, he'd actually cook food half-way decent, but for now he's happy enough with something he bought from the convenience store for the moment.

With eight still so far away, he figured taking a short nap would do him some good, and maybe he wouldn't snap so much at Masaomi when he does _cum _over. He groans at the memory of earlier as he lays on the bed, glad that he managed to keep himself in check and NOT crush his phone right then and there. With that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Masaomi snickered as he closed his own phone. No reply from Shizuo just meant that, <em>yeah<em>, the man was probably not as amused by his hijinks as he was. Which didn't bother him at all, no. Once he figured that Shizuo had some of the most surprising reactions to a bit of perverted talk _outside the bedroom_ only meant that he had to take advantage of it every chance he got. Course, he hadn't tried to sext with the man yet, he figured it would get him a real kick to the ass, but…. Soon. Quite soon.

The thought of an embarrassed Shizuo was almost enough to make him forget about what he was about to do. Almost, but not really. The only reason he even texted the blonde was so that he could get through this meeting.

Riding the elevator up to the top floor of the building, he breathed in and out, mentally telling himself not to rise to any bait that was sure to come, or answer back too much with anything his employer could use. The less talkative he was, the better.

He knocked on the expensive looking door, and a moment later was greeted by a woman in green turtleneck sweater. She looked him over, scoffed and stood aside to let him in. Ah, well, it wasn't like he and Namie, Izaya's secretary, ever saw anything eye to eye anyway. He had long given up trying to be her 'friend', not after she had tried to make Mikado's life miserable, and maybe the only thing they had in common was that they both hated working for Izaya.

"Izaya, Kida-kun's over here." She called, already turning her back on him to return her desk.

And just like that, Izaya rolled backwards on his chair into view, leaning back and smiling at him as if he was some _welcomed guest_. "Ah, Kida-kun, on time as usual, I had a question to ask you. Into my office now." He finished a tone of politeness, already moving back into the room with a roll of wheels.

Masaomi rolled his eyes. No matter how much Izaya sounded nice, he could tell from the glint in his eye that he wasn't going to enjoy this particular session. But he sucks up that feeling and deposited his school bag onto the couch, and enters the office.

Izaya stared at him for a moment, calculating red eyes scanning him over. And he can just feel it settle on the bruise that Shizuo left on his neck last night. The man never asks about the bruises though, seemingly accepting it as a natural thing, for which Masaomi is grateful for. If he has to explain ever mark, then it would take quite some time and nerve.

"How likely do you think Shizu-chan would accept a rendezvous outside his home with you?"

Masaomi blinks at the question, wondering where it had come from.

"Uhm… I guess it would depend on his convenience?"

"You guess, Kida-kun? Four months of being around him, and you _guess_?"

There was disappointment in there. Uh oh.

"He has a job, I don't think he'd just take a break for a meet up."

"But wasn't that what I told you to do in the first place? Do I have to remi-"

Masaomi huffed, quickly cutting the other off. "Yeah. Get close to him. Make him need me. I remember that. Thank you."

"I even gave you the hint to have sex with him, neh, Kida-kun?"

At this point he couldn't hate the man any more if he tried. It started with a deal. With a prize he couldn't resist.

_Ten million yen and his freedom._

The money was a mere bonus, what he truly wanted was the promise of Izaya finally leaving him alone, never to bother him with whatever bullshit he had to going on for me. He would owe no favors, everything would be settled with it. He was past the point of return, and he could only see the plan through. Though in his defense, he didn't think that _Shizuo Heiwajima_ of all people would be one to trust someone so easily and let them into his home. He had expected more resistance, not to be greeted with surprising compliance and gentleness.

"Yes, oh thank you, _great_ Orihara Izaya for that wonderful tip." He said in a loud voice, sarcasm overflowing.

"Mmhmm. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not asking for details, Kida-kun~"

Which was another thing that had bothered him. Izaya, being the bastard that he was, it was sort of given in Masaomi's mind that that would have been the first thing Izaya would have asked about. It would mean perpetual embarrassment on his part, plus that was something to prod Shizuo with, wasn't it? But surprisingly, week after week, the man hadn't asked a thing about the sex. There were countless questions about Shizuo's home, his eating habits to how many times he smoked cigarettes. But never about when they were in bed. Course, Masaomi didn't bother asking about it, comfortable that he was _not_ asked that, thank you very much. As much as he'd like to _brag, _giving a blow-by-blow to Izaya was creepy as fuck.

"Sure, okay. Is that all?"

"You're meeting him tonight."

It wasn't even a question.

"Well yeah, I wanna get this over with as soon as possible, and the _closer_ I get to him, the easier it'll be to give you want you want, right?"

"Diligent as always, Kida-kun." There was sarcasm there, Masaomi was sure, even if Izaya did a terrific job hiding it. "Very well, off you go, wouldn't want to keep you from a date with a monster."

"You hired me for this." He supplied back, before leaving the room as quickly as possible, rushing past Namie and he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>8:13pm<em>

It wasn't a problem. Part of Masaomi always noted how careless it was Shizuo lived. For a man who had many enemies, whether he liked making them or not, he certainly showed that he barely cared about the security in his home. Unlocked doors, open windows, though that was probably to alleviate the permanent smell of cigarettes than actual carelessness, but it proved his point. It was too easy to get in and get out, though there wasn't much to steal, that was for sure.

He flopped in through the bedroom window, trying to be quiet as he could as he practically fell on the floor with a groan. Picking himself up, he froze as he realized what he had dropped into.

Shizuo on the bed, spread eagle. Bartender suit still on, though his tie was gone and a few buttons of his dress shirt were already undone. _Sleeping so peacefully_. Masaomi had to blink a bit. He didn't think that he was too late, and with how deeply the man was breathings, he guessed that Shizuo had gone to sleep before eight. He had two options of course, wake up the man and get on with it or… Surprise him altogether.

It wasn't even that hard of a decision.

He smiled to himself, dropping his bag on the floor as he slowly crawled on the bed, staring intently at Shizuo. The sleeping man didn't seem to care, and continued his slumber as the boy positioned himself between the man's legs. He worked on the man's belt buckle, unbuttoning the pants button, and cupping the flesh just beneath boxers.

Still, the man didn't move.

He massaged lightly, kneading the flesh as it slowly hardened. Impatient, he pulled on the pants and boxers, just enough to uncover the forming erection from it's confines and took a hold of Shizuo's cock, stroking it. At that, the man started to squirm, grunting and moving around his bed as he slowly awakened. A look of glee on his face, Masaomi pumped Shizuo roughly, watching as the other man opened a blurry eye at him, obviously holding back a moan as his lips formed an 'O'.

"Masaomi." Shizuo said in recognition, breathless from either sleep or arousal, Masaomi wasn't sure. But damn, that just made him shiver in a good way.

"Yeah, who else could it be."

He could see Shizuo struggling between his mind and body. While the cock hardened in his hands hardened as he pumped, there was a disgruntled look on the older blonde's face, as if he didn't know if he should be annoyed or happy about being woken like this. But Masaomi was determined to show him it wasn't all _that_ bad. He brought a thumb over the head of Shizuo's erection, swiping over the slit, spreading the formed pre-cum over the head. Another held moan that did delicious things to his body.

"The fuck are you-"

"What do you think, hmm? I told you. It's my night." He cut the man off with a rough stroke, enjoying the bit of power he had. It would be short-lived, he knew that, which only meant he had to prolong it for as much as he could.

"Ahhhn." Was all that Shizuo managed to reply to that, staring at him in a haze of lust that was similar to his own, compliant for now. He could feel his body heat up further, the bulge in his pants twitching at that thought. How compliant, he wondered.

"Take off your shirt." Masaomi said, glad that his voice didn't waver.

Something flashed in Shizuo's eyes, a glint of pride and dignity, and for a moment, Masaomi thought for sure Shizuo wasn't going to punch him. A moment passed, Shizuo's hand moved slowly towards himself, undoing the remaining buttons and moving out of his shirt as he bared his naked torso for him to see. Masaomi sucked in a breath at the sight for him, lines of hard muscle on the man's abdomen, arms so strong, yet they only featured defined lines that weren't even close to showing how much strength the man actually had.

Masaomi blinked at the silence, not sure how long he'd been staring, but Shizuo was staring back, something of a challenge in his eyes. Not that kind that he had when he was fighting off thugs, not the kind when the police had caught him, but it was the one that Masaomi had become accustomed to. _How much are you going to push?_ And it wasn't a question he was comfortable with.

"I don't think, you're awake enough yet." He said playfully, stroking one more time, before leaning down.

"Wait! What are you-"

Shizuo groaned as Masaomi took his cock in his mouth, the sudden warm wet feeling around his cock sending blood straight downwards. He could feel those lithe fingers on the base of his erection, though it was more of an afterthought, squeezing and stroking lightly as the boy sucked, the usual noisy tongue pre-occupying itself with tracing under his cock, teasing just beneath the crown before swiping at the slit, only to do it all over again at the next bob, effectively driving out any thought Shizuo had. Before he knew it, his fingers were threading into those blonde locks, his hips were thrusting upwards into that delicious mouth, inching his cock further into the willing heat.

Masaomi choked a little at that action, jaw moving to encompass more of the man's cock into his mouth. He curled his tongue on the erection, earning a groan and tightened grip on his hair. He took it as a good thing. With his free hand, he unbuckled himself, relief as his own dick was finally out of it's confines, hard and proud. He pulled away, panting as he did, fumbling into his pockets.

He heard an impatient groan, and the man shifting around in the sheets, but paid no mind as he searched himself for the usual packet of lube. That was until something bumped onto his head, and he was greeted with the sight of Shizuo holding out a bottle of lube for him. Masaomi grinned sheepishly, accepting the bottle and coating his fingers with it before practically throwing it to the side.

"Oy, I actually go out to buy and you _ahhh_ mistreat it." Came Shizuo's complaint, mellowing down as Masaomi took his cock into his mouth once more, adding a teasing flick to the tip, the taste of precum on his tongue, as the only _thank you_ he'd be replying with. He reached behind himself with his own slick fingers, encircling his entrance as he moaned and shuddered under his own teasing. Which caused delicious vibrations on Shizuo's erection, the older man's eyes fluttering at the sensation.

As much as their sex was going, they hadn't bothered trying to switch positions. There had been a whole five minute discussion, wherein Shizuo made the analogy of a Corgi trying to take a Great Dane, which then led to a rather strange talk about dog sex and evolved into doggy style. Shizuo hadn't been able to talk about dogs without feeling embarrassed ever since. At least he felt that Masaomi had gotten the point of the whole stupid talk, and even this situation, with the boy technically on top of him, he trusted Masaomi enough to think that he wouldn't even _try_. Though what would happen by the end of the night was definitely on Masaomi's hands.

He finally breached the tight ring of muscle, pressing a finger deeper inside himself as he squirmed to the feeling. It was no different than having Shizuo do it, albeit a bit more exciting when he didn't know what he would do next. The sensation was the same, as he eased into the feeling of being stretched, the lube helping with slicking himself up for later. He added another finger, and another, scissoring himself open, as he thrust back to his own fingers, trying to curl and pry himself open for something much larger. It wasn't until Shizuo gave a light impatient thrust into his mouth did he realize that he had been too busy with fingering himself that he had stopped any movement with his tongue. He let the cock pop out of his mouth, lewd as a mix of precum and saliva dripped down. Starting from the base, he pressed his tongue onto the length, licking up to just beneath the crown, teasing the skin beneath as he held the cock steady with one hand, taking it into his mouth again while he continued to fuck himself with his fingers still deep in his ass.

It didn't take long until he was felt he was ready. Withdrawing his fingers, he shifted around in the bed, panting as he moved himself higher. Shizuo remained on his spot, already guessing what they were going to do, licking his lips and eyes darkening at the thought of it. His hands quickly took purchase on Masaomi's thigh as the boy position himself just above his cock, aligning his ass onto the waiting erection. Masaomi moved down slightly, Shizuo groaning as the tip of head met with the hot shuddering hole just above it.

"You drive me insane." He growled out, stopping himself from just thrusting into the heat presented to him, stopping himself from just pulling Masaomi down and impaling him onto his cock.

"I guess I'm just special that way." Was the breathless reply, a chuckle, before he felt the boy move. No finesse, Masaomi let gravity do it's work. The stretching he had done wasn't enough to erase all the pain that was to be expected, but enough to make sure that the cock would slip in easily enough. He sat himself, barely aware that his ass had met Shizuo's thighs as he focused on breathing and getting used to the feeling of being stretched so much in this position. Was it him? Or did Shizuo's cock just get bigger? Maybe. Just Maybe. Vaguely, he could feel the Shizuo's fingers dancing on his thigh, sending out tingles of sensation that only managed to work it's way onto his cock, letting him focus more on the promised pleasure than the current pain. Breathing in, he lifted himself up, and then came back down, the two groaning loud as the friction demanded they do it again.

Masaomi impaled himself on Shizuo's cock over and over, managing whatever half-hazard pace he could while his legs felt like they just wanted to give in. Perhaps sensing this, Shizuo pulled Masaomi closer, causing his legs to fold over, as the older man took it into his own action. Shizuo took to kissing the boy's collar, scraping teeth, brushing lips over the skin while one hand wrapped itself around Masaomi's neck. The other hand was still on the boy's thigh, a firm grip as Shizuo thrust into the stretched hole from beneath, legs and hips working in sync.

"_Ahhhnnnn_, Shizuo." Masaomi moaned breathlessly, eyes clenched shut as nothing but pleasure coursed through his body with every thrust to his prostate, as the slap of skin on skin brought them closer and closer to completion.

"Masaomi." Shizuo replied, barely a whisper, planting a kiss to his jaw. He unraveled his arm from the boy's neck and took the boy's leaking cock into his hand, stroking quickly and roughly with a certain goal in mind.

Masaomi's body seemed to curl into himself, forehead pressed to Shizuo's chest, as he came hard, a messy splash of white into the hand that continued to pump him, milking out every bit of pleasure it could from him.

The clench of muscle around Shizuo's cock was enough to break whatever self-control he had as he thrust in one more time, keeping himself deep and buried as emptied himself inside the willing hole, his mouth open wide as he swallowed in air, chest rising and falling as he panted for breath. He pulled out a moment later, a bit too tired to move just yet.

Masaomi groaned as he felt the strange sensation of liquid pouring out his ass, shuddering as his ass clenched around nothing. He nestled himself on top of Shizuo's chest, closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't even move when he felt a warm hand on his back.

Comforting. That's what it was.


End file.
